Story of My Life
Story of My Life is the forty-third and forty-fourth episode of Season 2 and the hour-long Season 2 finale. As well the finale to the event of Degrassi Evolutions: Anything Could Happen. Main Plot Bambi and Aria relationship face trouble when Aria gets an offer from her parents she can’t refuse. Sub Plot Hayley tries to move on with her life without Zig, but she gets a major shock of her life. Third Plot Dakota gets an offer to live with his birth parents in Arizona, but that means leaving Tristan and his friends at Degrassi behind. Fourth Plot As prom and graduation approaches Alli’s reached her goal, going to MIT! and Dallas deciding to return to Degrassi for another victory lap, which means Dallas will have to say goodbye to Alli, but Dallas can’t bare to end it with the girl he loves. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Story of My Life" by One Direction. *This marks the end of Aria and Bambi's relationship. *Aria and her family move to New Zealand as he mother is filming a movie series there for 5 years. *It was revealed that Aria's parents Mr. Monroe and Catherine Lawrence are getting married. *This marks the beginning of Zig and Hayley's second relationship. *Hayley loses her virginity too Zig. *This marks the end of Dakota and Tristan's second relationship. *Dakota and his family move to Arizona with his birth parents. *The seniors graduate. *This episode marks the last appearances of Aria Monroe, Clare Edwards, Connor Delaurier, Dave Turner, Imogen Moreno, Jenna Middleton, John, Mr. Monroe and Catherine Lawrence. *This episode aired as an hour-long episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa Benoist as Aria Monroe *Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom *Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris *Jacob Artist as Danny Smith *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels *Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Supporting Cast *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Tyler Posey as Ben Jacobs *Demi Moore as Catherine Lawrence *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *A.J. Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Brandon Soo Hoo as John *Amy Adams as Karen *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari *Steve Zahn as Mr. Harris *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Harris *Jason Segel as Mr. Monroe *Edward Juanz as Omar Torres *Jai Courtney as Rob *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Steven R. McQueen as Steve *'Terry Kendricks' Absences *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews *Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh |-| Quotes= |-| Links= https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10208038/49/Degrassi-Evolutions-Season-2 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale